Dani
Danielle "Dani" 'is a recurring character on ''Glee: The New York Story during the first, second, third and fourth seasons. She is a waitress at the Spotlight Diner. She met Santana Lopez at an art gallery where she is a painter, but she is also talented at singing, playing the guitar and the piano. After Santana moved to New York, Dani admitted that she liked Santana, with Santana slowly reciprocating her feelings. She learned about Brittany when Brittany visited New York out of the blue, and tried to make her feel included when she and Santana went out. Unfortunately, Brittany grew disdain for Dani and ended up breaking up with Santana. Santana eventually cheated on Dani with Brittany, which Dani found out about in Wrecking Ball. ''Dani ended up breaking up with Santana, although the two of them continue to be good friends. In the second season, Dani joined Kurt's band ''Pamela Lansbury and helped Elliott Gilbert audition by playing guitar for him. Dani was vocal about letting Elliott into the band, but Kurt wasn't interested. Elliott is eventually let into the band after the rest of the team talks about it with Finn, who originally didn't join the group because he was focused on Glee Club. In the third season, Dani tries to get on Brittany's good side after Brittany moves to New York. Unfortunately, Brittany still is upset with Dani for being the cause of her and Santana's breakup. Santana arranges for Dani and Santana to meet in the library to find sheet music for an event where their respective bands are slated to perform together. Brittany finds out Dani is interested in mythology, which is how Dani and Brittany bond. The two of them have a better relationship and understanding after their meeting at the library. In the fourth season, Dani and Elliott return and ask for Finn and Brittany's help regarding Elliot wanting to join a new band. Finn and Brittany agree to help, but when they find out the band Elliott wants to audition for channels their dark feelings, they're on the fence about it. With Elliott's insistence, Dani, Finn and Brittany help him, but they regret their decision when Elliott channels dark feelings about his father. Biography Dani is considered a struggling artist in New York City, as she spends her days working as a waitress at the Spotlight Diner, and her free time playing music or making art. Dani is an open lesbian woman, and doesn't apologize for who she is. She likes to be on good terms with everyone, hence why she tried hard to get along with Brittany, even with Brittany's hatred towards her. She is close with her bandmates, but is especially close to Elliott, who also shares her passion for music. Relationships '''Dani-Santana Relationship ''(Dantana)'' The Santana-Dani '''relationship (commonly known as '''Dantana) is the romantic relationship between Santana Lopez '''and '''Dani. When Santana initially goes to New York, she meets Dani at an art gallery and is intrigued by her. The two of them spend more time together and they have a romantic dinner together, only for Brittany to come at that moment. Brittany realizes that Santana has found love elsewhere in New York and ultimately breaks up with her, leaving Santana and Dani free to date. Santana and Dani date for most of Season One, until Santana and Brittany have a one-night stand in Michael 2.0. Dani finds out and eventually breaks up with Santana, but the two of them agree to remain friends.